


Облака

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Облака своенравны и капризны...
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Облака

Лето жаркое, температура преодолела отметку в тридцать градусов и держится уже больше недели. Солнце греет макушку, бьёт лучами в глаза, заставляя жмуриться и безнадёжно мечтать об облаках. Дино лежит в укромном месте на заднем дворе особняка. Высохшая, пожелтевшая трава слегка царапает ладони, если их сжать. Небо над головой — яркое, синее-синее, бескрайнее, глубокое, пустое. Оно кажется Дино одиноким, несмотря на сияющее солнце. Не хватает облаков — мечтательно-белых, задумчиво-серых или угрюмо-чёрных; тонких, похожих на ажурные кружева, и плотных, словно мороженое, мягких даже на вид, изменчивых, способных рассказать не одну историю тому, кто готов внимательно вглядываться. 

Дино — готов, это одно из его любимых занятий, ещё с тех пор, когда они смотрели на облака с мамой. Воспоминания об этом нечёткие, хрупкие и невероятно драгоценные, хранимые где-то у сердца. 

Но сегодня небо чистое, и это даже обидно, ведь вырваться из-под присмотра прислуги оказалось не так просто, как Дино себе представлял. И его наверняка накажут за непослушание, когда найдут. Дино хмурится, сжимает кулаки — трава скребёт по ладоням — и выдыхает. 

Облака очень капризные — приходят и уходят, когда им вздумается. Первое, маленькое, облачко появляется, когда Дино, отчитывая, ведут в дом. Это обидно и смешно одновременно, и Дино даже не знает, как ему реагировать: дуться или смеяться. Весёлого всё-таки больше, и он улыбается облачку, пропуская мимо ушей причитания служанки...

… В Намимори небо укутано в облака, обманчиво мягкие и безобидные. Дино звонко смеётся, глядя вверх, различая среди сотен облаков — своё, стоящее на крыше средней школы. Кёя — самое капризное облако из всех, которые Дино только видел, самое скрытное и в то же время самое понятное, если научиться за ним наблюдать. 

До их укромного места — три этажа бегом и коварный порожек, норовящий сбить с ног. Кёи на крыше нет, уже успел куда-то исчезнуть, — значит, настроение у него сегодня добродушно ехидное. Дино ухмыляется и устраивается поудобнее, готовясь ждать нужной погоды и попутного ветра. Случайный солнечный луч на секунду слепит глаза, после чего скрывается за тучей. 

Дино улыбается так же, как много лет назад, когда мама показала ему крылатого облачного щенка.

В Намимори не бывает одинокого неба.


End file.
